love in the wild
by onominous
Summary: after an avalnche, Beast boy and Raven find themselves stranded in the Antartica. will they make it out alive, better yet, will they find love. BBxRae of course, but there may be other pairings! R&R!


Chapter one: inbetween ice and snow

**So…don't hate me cuz I am updating all these other stories**_** except**_** for Sakutia. I am working on this only because this popped up a few days ago, and I didn't want to lose count of it which sadly *sigh* would've happen in ten days tops. So this is where I stand basically, please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own this show/comic, *sigh* sadly.**

* * *

It was cold. No. cold would be an understatement. It was more along the lines of freezing. As the group of teens made their way through the arctic waste land, a certain green changeling turned from a polar bear to a humanoid. As soon as he shifted, he was hit with a strong, but cold gust of wind, causing him to tighten his hug around himself, if that were even possible.

"D-dude, w-why c-cant villains e-ever choose a h-hide o-out l-like the b-b-each!" He complained, ice cycles practically hanging from his chin.

None of the other teenagers paid much attention to his complaints. He had been at it ever since they set foot on the ice, and about five minutes later they just sort of tuned him out.

"I mean s-seriously, I-I'm fr-fr-freezing!" the boy continued with his complaints.

"We're in Antarctica, it's not exactly warm and sunny here." The dark empath snapped, losing what little patience she had, which wasn't very thick from the start.

"Just sayin'." He muttered, slightly pouting.

"Who are we up against anyway?" Asked the half metal, half man.

"Yes, I to would like to know. It would be much easier to 'kick the butt', yes?" the overly bubbly alien from the planet Tameran asked, looking at the boy beside her.

"I'm not sure, we got a distress signal, that's all we need to come down here." The boy wonder stated.

"It's funny how the littlest things can set you off." Said a dark menacing voice. The teens stopped instantly, immediately knowing who it was.

"Slade." The leader of the group said, his eyes visibly narrowing through his mask. A figure arose from the shadows, a small gleam in his eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it titans?"

Cue theme song (Warning: I am terrible at fight scenes)

Slade walked into full view, no dought with an army of Slade-bots not too far behind.

"Slade, I should've known it was you." Robin said, already pulling out his bow-staff.

"We must work on that temper Robin." Slade mocked, all the while walking closer to the group. By this time everyone was in there battle positions. Starfire with her eyes glowing bright green, and star bolts already aglow. Cyborg had his sonic cannon, ready to shoot if necessary. Raven had her dark energy, surrounding her hands, and Beast boy was in the shifting positions, ready to let out any animal.

"I see you are willing to fight," Slade said, his eye turning into a mere slit. "Pity, I was just hoping we could chat." He snapped his fingers once, and an army of Slade-bots appeared from the darkness, surrounding the titans and him.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, before lunging at his arch foe. He swung his bow staff wildly, only to hit air as Slade dodged each attack. Unfortunately, Robin blew one to close to the head, and Slade caught it in the palm of his hand, quickly twisting the staff.

Starfire flew through the air, punching Slade-bot after Slade-bot. one sneaky Slade bot grabbed onto her leg, slamming her back down onto the ground with a _thud_! Starfire quickly regained her post, shooting the Slade bot away with her signature eye beam.

Cyborg let out a battle cry as he slammed his gigantic fists into a Slade-bot, and swinging the now limp robot into another. He pulled out his sonic cannon, and shot, taking out about ten Slade-bots at once.

"Booya!" he cheered. But that was quickly interrupted as two Slade bots jumped on top of him.

Raven, seeing her friend in distress, flung the robots off of her metallic friend. He gave her thumbs up, before jumping back into battle. Raven then surrounded a group of Slade bots in one black bubble, and made it smaller as they struggled, until they were crushed.

Beast boy leaped from Slade bot to Slade bot in his tiger form, cutting the chest plate, and causing them to short circuit. He then turned into a monkey, and jumped from Slade-bot to Slade-bot before turning into a rhino and slamming into them.

He shifted back in human form as he felt the ground beneath him. None of the titans noticed this, probably to small of a quake, but he had. He slowly turned around, and saw a mountain, nothing short than a few miles away.

He turned back his friends, who were still fighting. Starfire screamed as she threw multiple star bolts at the robots. Robin too out a bird-a-rang, throwing it at Slade. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon aimlessly at a heard of Slade bots surrounded him. Raven continued throwing her dark magic at the robots with her furry. Beast boy gulped as the ground rattled once more, this time even more visibly.

"Um…cy." He called, only to be responded with by another sonic ray. "Star…" she let out another battle cry, and punched a whole strait through the robot. "Robin…." He kicked Slade, only to be met with another kick to match. "Rae…" She yelled her mantra, and a dark beam of energy was released.

As if by pure fate, all the titans let their respective weapons, causing a loud _boom_! There was a loud rumble, and everyone stopped their battling to look up. They saw the mountain, and the ripples of snow falling off it. And then, that's when all the snow starting falling rapidly towards them.

"Dude…avalanche!" beast boy screamed.

Commercial break (while you wait, go fix yourself a sandwich , or just ignore me and finish this chapter. Whichever you choose. )

"It looks like it's time to depart. It has been nice seeing you again." Slade said before he disappeared in thin air, leaving the titans and the Slade bots where they stood. The avalanche was coming at them fast, super fast. It was drawing nearer by the second.

"Titans, run!" Robin shouted. With no questions asked, the group started to run, all the while trying to fend the Slade bots off.

Raven was suddenly shot to the ground by a Slade bot. Beast boy noticed this, but also noticed that the avalanche was coming quickly, to quickly to grab her and help her run away. Too fast for him to call the other titans.

With no other choice, Beast boy ran to raven and covered her just as the snow covered her.

* * *

**Well, sorry if this seemed rushed, but my sister was bugging me to finish this 'cause she wanted to go on this site called**_** Free realms**_**. It's pretty awesome if I had to play n a virtual world. Reviews are much appreciated! R&R! there probalby is not a lot of mountains in Antartica, so please pretend there are. no flames.**


End file.
